Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Love
by Moon Raven2
Summary: In this sequel to Heart's Fire, Mina is forced to choose between love and duty when she meets Malachy Levinworth. Or is she? Meanwhile, Serena is struck down by a mysterious force as the curse gains power.
1. Heart's Love 1

Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Love  
Part I

Raven Moon

aka, M is for Mars

* * *

Disclaimers and the like:  
The characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me, and I'm not making any money with this. 

Hi again. :) This story is a sequel to Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Fire. While it isn't absolutely necessary to have read that one, it would be helpful. The chapter after this is Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Thunder, about Lita and Nephrite.

Anyway, this is similar to the first one in that all text between the lines of "-" symbols takes place in the Silver Millennium, and in those sections I use the Japanese names except for Serena/Usagi and Malachite/Kunzite. And, also, the text between the lines of "---asterisk---" symbols is Mina's thoughts and takes place a few weeks after the end of Sailor Moon R, and before Sailor Moon S.

Like I said, the song in here isn't by me, but by Dave Matthews, and is called "Little Thing." The lyrics I use are _not_ the ones you would find on a Dave Matthews lyrics web site, but are the ones I took directly from listening to the version of this song on "Live at Luther College". The reason I went to all that trouble? These lyrics are better (if a little garbled since enunciation isn't Dave's strong point) and they fit the story more closely. I used most of the little speech he made before singing the song in here, too.

I enjoyed the feedback I've received for the original "Cycle of Our Souls," and I hope I get some on this one, too. So... review me:)

* * *

"Oh, Gods, I'm going to be late!" Mina Aino cried with a glance at the clock. If she didn't run, she was going to be late for school... it was creepy how much like Serena she was getting to be. Grabbing up her bag, Mina hurried from her house, a piece of toast in hand. "This is the third time in a week! Artemis, what's wrong with me?" she asked her guardian cat. 

"Save your breath for running, Mina!" he yelled back.

The blond ducked her head and sped up, running with everything she had and not paying a bit of attention to where she was going. Suddenly she hit something and fell sprawling, her bag flying through the air one way, her toast the other.

"Oh, gomen nasai! I didn't see you!" she cried, jumping to her feet and helping the man up as well. Her breath caught in her throat as he shook his strange silvery hair back to reveal a truly beautiful face - fine, but strong, features, darkly tan skin and silver-violet eyes. "I... gomen... I should've been paying attention..." she stuttered.

He smiled slightly. "It's all right, I wasn't watching either. Actually, I'm a little lost. Perhaps you could give me directions?"

Completely forgetting that she was late, Mina smiled as brightly as she could. "Hai, of course. Where are you going?" He told her, she directed him, and then Artemis nudged up against her leg. Glancing down at her cat, the girl suddenly remembered the reason for her earlier haste. "I'm glad I could help!" she called to the rather startled young man before hurrying off.

He continued on his way but stopped after only a few steps. Turning around, he was about to call the girl back, but she was gone. He frowned sadly and shook his head. "I didn't even ask her name," he said to the empty air before him. "I should've asked her name."

---insert line of asterisks here---

Gods... what a day that was! I was late for school, of course, and then late for the Senshi meeting _after_ school... I spent all day listening to everyone yell at me! I even, if you can believe it, forgot about running into him. I forgot all about those strange, magical eyes and that shiny silver-mint hair... how in the world could I have forgotten? I _was_ turning into Serena!

It was those dreams. Everyday for a month I overslept because I'd spent the night tossing and turning my way through some stupid dream I could never remember when I woke up. That was the strangest part, actually... I woke up so happy, but completely clueless as to what the dream was about. It was frustrating. I wish I could've remembered... I wish I had _known_... but oh well. No point in spilling milk just to cry over it.

Later, when I remembered running into him on the street, I wished I had asked his name or told him mine or _something_, not just run away like a fool. I wanted to see him again, but I figured he must've been a tourist or something since he didn't know where he was going. I moped, then laughed at myself. _Mina no baka! He's just some guy you ran into on the street... you can't even say you _met _him._

That was before the coffee shop, of course. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

---insert line of asterisks here---

"Thank Kami-sama it's Saturday!" Serena Tsukino cried to the group in general. "I'm so sick of school I could scream."

"Me too!" Mina agreed brightly. "I've been late almost every day this week."

"I remember," Artemis grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, where do you want to sit, minna?" Raye Hino asked them, gesturing at the parkland spread out before them.

"Ohhhh, by the lake!" Serena squealed. "Look at the sun reflecting off of it! It's just like a postcard!"

"Jay, Darien, come on! We're gonna sit by the lake!" Raye called over her shoulder. "Those guys are so slow... what's taking them so long?"

"Well, Darien wanted to ask Jay about this miniature rose bush he's trying to get growing in his apartment. He's had to throw out two of them because they died, and the third looks to be on its way," Serena explained.

"The food's gonna get cold!" Lita Kino said, indicating the giant picnic basket in her arms. "I worked all morning to make this stuff, so they better hurry up."

"Lita, I think they should be more worried about Serena eating it all than it getting cold!" Raye said with a laugh.

"Raye!" Serena cried hotly, sticking her tongue out at the dark-haired girl.

"Hey!" Mina suddenly said, startling them all. "I know that guy! I ran into him on the street the other day and he asked me for directions." She pointed and the other girls followed her arm, squinting.

"Are we bird watching?" Jay Dalinger, Raye's boyfriend, asked as he came upon the small group.

"Mina says she knows that guy over there," Amy Anderson explained. "The one with the white hair."

"Nai, Amy, not white... silver... silver with a greenish tint to it," Mina said dreamily.

The other girls shared a knowing glance, but Jay was staring at the man intently. "He looks... vaguely familiar..."

"Familiar?" Raye asked sharply. "Familiar from where?" Jay had been, at one point in his life, their enemy Jadeite. None of the girls knew whether the other three Dark Kingdom generals were alive or if they could be considered friends... or foes. They had been on very careful watch ever since discovering Jay's true identity.

Suddenly the spell was broken and Jay shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know... I think it was my imagination. So where're we eating, firefly?"

"By the lake," Serena said grumpily, "but the food is going to be ruined if we don't get over there!"

Darien Chiba laughed and threw an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Then I guess we'd better hurry along, huh, meatball head?"

"I know where you've seen him before," Amy said to Jay as they walked. "I think he plays at Jackson's Java in Azabu."

"That coffee shop?" Mina asked, perking her ears toward their conversation.

"Hai, I bet that's it," Jay agreed after a moment. "He's their house musician, ne?"

"Something like that," Amy said with a nod.

"I have an idea!" Serena cried, knowing exactly what was on Mina's mind. "We could all go over there tonight and hear him play!"

Mina's grin was so bright it threatened to blind them all. "That's a _marvy_ idea, Serena! I've heard that place has really good coffee... and that... oh, what's his name? I don't remember, but everyone says he's really good. Have you heard him play, Amy? What about you, Jay? Darien, you know people who live in Azabu, don't you? Do they think he's good? I bet he's great. He just looks like he'd be a good musician, doesn't he?" Mina prattled on and the others shared a secret smile. It was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

The group arrived at Jackson's Java on the dot of eight o'clock. Mina pointed to the sign outside the door. "'Malachy Levinworth, tonight at eight o'clock'! That must be him! Oh, minna, we're perfectly on time." 

"Yeah, for once," Raye commented with a wry grin in Serena's direction.

The girls found the group a table fairly close to the stage while Jay and Darien went to order. "I don't even _like_ coffee," Serena was explaining to Lita, "but Darien says they have really yummy cinnamon-flavored stuff, so I'm gonna take his word for it."

"That's right, Serena," the brunette told her, "it's good to expand your horizons."

"Shhh," Mina hissed, "he's about to start!"

"Malachy's kind of a strange name, don't you think?" Lita whispered to Amy.

"It's Irish," the blue-haired girl whispered back, "but he doesn't look very Irish. I think there's a saint in Christian theology named _Malachy_... but he doesn't look very saintly, either."

Just then the guys returned, so everyone was busy fixing coffee to his or her exact tastes -- for Serena that meant dumping nearly the entire sugar dispenser into her cup and then still making horrible faces after the first sip. "It's disgusting!" she choked out. "Darien, are you trying to _kill_ me?"

He laughed, apologized and went back to order her some tea.

"This next song," Malachy was saying, "has a little story behind it. See, the other day I was walking down the street over in Juuban and this girl ran into me at a hundred kilos an hour. Knocked me right on my ass, to tell the truth." There was a smattering of laughter, but at the Senshi's table everyone was listening intently.

"This girl, she was tiny... not young, just tiny," he continued, "and absolutely gorgeous... lots of very blond hair. I was lost, so I asked her directions... I don't remember where I was going... but she said, 'Go down here, over there, around there, go over there, then you're there' or something," -- a little more laughter -- "so anyway, I walked away, and I got a few paces down the sidewalk and I stopped and thought, 'Damn... that girl was kawaii!' So I turned around to tell her so, and ask her maybe her name or  
for coffee or something, but she was gone.

"I mean, I was sure if I turned around she'd be standing there, but..." He'd been lightly strumming his guitar through the whole story, but now he began to sing,

_"She talked so good,_  
_But when I turned around,_  
_She was gone,_  
_Oh, she was gone..._  
_I didn't even get her name,_  
_But I thought,_  
_'Goodness, girl, oh your face is in my mind,_  
_And your voice in my ears still echoes.'_  
_Oh, I bought you lovely flowers_  
_And went to stand where we met that day_  
_In the hopes that you would return,_  
_But no, no, no, no..."_

Mina, at this point, was about to jump up out of her chair. "Kami-sama, minna!" she whispered to her friends. "I think he's talking about _me_!"

"Shh!" Serena said. "Let's listen!"

_"I can't remember where I was going._  
_I can't remember where I was leading to,_  
_Or what lead me to you,_  
_But you made yourself in my head,_  
_The look of you, the sound,_  
_The way you cackled at me for not knowing where I was going._  
_But always I love this way!_  
_And hands you pull,_  
_My hands are on you again._  
_Please, I beg you, oh I beg of you,_  
_See me, please find me again, love."_

"He's gotta be talking about me! Can you believe that? Gods! Should I yell at him?"

"Calm down, Mina! Wait, let him finish the song," Amy told her.

_"I'm lost again,_  
_And I sit here drinking coffee or water,_  
_Depending on the time of day,_  
_But, oh, you're always with me like a ghost of a mother,_  
_Oh, you're with me like the pain of a father._  
_I wish I could call you something other than 'The Girl That I Saw Then.'_  
_I would recognize you in a second_  
_Even though I only saw you for a minute, maybe less._  
_I don't hold my hand where, but I held an goddess_  
_And I lost her, lost her._  
_I can't remember what I used to be,_  
_But I'm laid in, laid in by the memory of a love that never got born."_

"Oh!" Serena breathed. "Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard? What if he _is_ talking about you, Mina?"

"How many beautiful little blond girls can there _be_ in Juuban?" Darien, having returned with Serena's tea, countered. "Two is plenty, and you haven't reported running into anyone recently, meatball head."

"Other than you, Muffin," she said, "and that was on purpose."

_"Oh, lady, do I even cross your mind with more than just a laugh?_  
_Did you think as you walked away, my dear, you were in love?_  
_Oh, I hope you did, because then you would be feeling the same thing as I am now._  
_Ohhhh, you little thing."_

As he sang the last line, Mina sat back in her chair with wide, delighted eyes. "It _is_ about me. As soon as he finishes this set, I'm gonna go talk to him!" she said excitedly.

"Can you imagine how many girls must come up to him after hearing that song?" Lita asked dreamily. "He's so kawaii... I bet he gets a couple zillion claiming to be the girl he's singing about."

"Hai, and not just blondes," Raye agreed.

"You a little jealous there, firefly? Gomen nasai, but music just isn't one of my talents," Jay said teasingly.

"Iie, but you have plenty of _other_ talents that more than make up for it," she replied with a wink.

Mina giggled and stirred her coffee with a sigh. "It might not be me, though. Or maybe he doesn't mean it, he just thought it would be a good thing to write a song about. Or maybe it _is_ about me and he's some hentai who just wants... well... _you know_."

"That's it for me tonight, minna," Malachy was saying, "but I'll be back tomorrow, same time. You've been great! Arigato!"

"Well now's your chance to find out," Lita told her over the applause. "Go talk to him!"

"Yeah, girl," Raye urged, "you've got nothin' to lose!"

"And if he tries anything, we're right here," Jay said, twisting his face into his version of a Frightening Glare.

"Go on, Mina. Remember what he said? He's haunted 'by the memory of a love that never got born.' Do you want to be haunted by the same thing?" Serena said reasonably.

"Ok," she said with a grin, "I'll do it!"

"Ganbatte!" the others cried as she walked toward the side of the stage. She cast a smile over her shoulder at her friends, cleared her throat, and tapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

It had been a damn long day. First, he'd been stood up that morning at the park, then he'd broken three guitar strings writing his new song... the new song... about the girl from the street. Malachy Levinworth sighed and shook his head. He knew he'd never see her again -- there were zillions of girls in Tokyo -- but he couldn't let go of that small glimmer of hope. 

That's why he had written the song. He figured the girl _might_ come into the coffee shop one night and she _might_ hear it and the story _might_ sound familiar... and, hell, she might even recognize him. There was no doubt he would recognize her: that long, pale blond hair held back by the cheerful red bow; those sweet, wide blue eyes so full of light and laughter... he sighed again and turned around to put his guitar back in its case.

That's when he felt the gentle tap on his shoulder.

I still laugh when I remember the look on his face. He turned around all annoyed, ready to snap at me, but then he stopped and his eyes got all wide and his jaw dropped open; I thought he was going to faint, really! He stood there for the longest time like that, just staring at me, and I had no idea what to say or do... I was so nervous! Finally he smiled and I just... I _melted_.

I looked up into those gray-violet eyes of his and I felt my heart in my throat, and then in my stomach and then pounding in my head... how could I have ever thought any little crush was the same as _this_? It hurt, and it felt wonderful, and it scared me, and it made me feel so safe. Frankly, I'd never been more confused in my life. At least, not that I could remember.

And that was another thing. He seemed so familiar! It was alarming, but when I looked at him, and saw that smile, that flash in his eyes, I could've sworn I had seen it before. It warmed me and chilled me at the same time, and that was the most frightening thing of all: how could I feel so drawn to, yet, strangely, so... almost _repelled_ by... this man at the same time?

End I


	2. Heart's Love 2

Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Love   
Part II 

Raven Moon   


* * *

Disclaimers and the like:   
The characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me, and I'm not making any money with it. 

Here we go again. :) Remember, all text between the lines of "@-" symbols takes place in the Silver Millennium, everything between lines of "*" symbols is Mina's thoughts and takes place in the present, right between Sailor Moon R and S. Everything else is a few weeks before. 

* * *

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-   
"I can't believe they'll be here _tomorrow_!" Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, cried to her friends as they sat around the lesson room. 

Princess Ami of Mercury frowned. "Mako-chan, please! I'm trying to get some work done here." 

"Oh, Ami, don't get your skirts in a bunch!" the Princess of Venus, Minako, said to her friend and tutor. "We have ages and ages to learn all this boring stuff. We only have two weeks with the prince and his generals!" 

The Martian Princess gave a little snort. "Two weeks too long, if you ask me," Rei said. "They're already disrupting everything and they aren't even _here_ yet. This whole place is in an uproar because a few boys from Earth are coming around. I'm sick of it." 

"Mother said it's very important that we treat them well, Rei-chan. Earth and the Moon have never been on very good terms, and this visit is supposed to change that," Serena, the Moon Princess herself, spoke up. 

"I know that," Rei grumped, "but I don't see why we have to show these stuffy old fools around." 

"'Stuffy old fools'?!?" Minako quoted indignantly. "Rei-chan, you obviously haven't been paying attention. I heard from Artemis who heard from Luna who heard from _Queen Serenity herself_ that these guys are totally kawaii!" 

"They are," Ami agreed quickly, much to everyone's astonishment. The Mercurial blushed prettily and said, "I've seen pictures. If you would ever pay attention to your lessons, then maybe you would remember." She held out a book and opened it to the section on Earth. 

The girls' eyes widened and each let out a little gasp. "Oh," Minako breathed, "look at that Malachite! Those eyes... wow! It says here he's the Head of the Royal Guard. Hey, that's like me!" she cried, delighted. "I wonder what kind of training they've had to go through to be the Prince's Guardians?" 

"Probably similar to ours," Ami said, "including lessons. Which brings me back to my original point... can we _please_ get back to work?!" 

* * *

Next day the Princesses were all standing in the Reception Hall wearing their best gowns. "Do you think they're as kawaii as everyone says?" Minako whispered to the Princess of Jupiter. 

"Iie," Makoto replied softly, "no one is as cute as everyone says _they_ are." 

Then they appeared in a flash of light and Minako's jaw dropped practically to her feet. "I was wrong," she vaguely heard Mako-chan mutter. She had known this man would be trouble from the moment she saw his picture in Ami's book yesterday, but no photograph could compare to Malachite in reality. The   
first thing (after his face, of course) that struck her was his height. He had to be close to seven feet tall, over two feet taller than Minako herself. 

Suddenly she realized the Queen had said her name. Shaking herself from thoughts of Malachite, Minako was barely able to step forward and make a graceful curtsy. He seemed so stern! How in the world was she going to get him to notice her without making a complete fool of herself? 

When she heard Serena agree to them showing the Earthlings around, Minako saw her chance. _The training grounds!_ she thought, struggling not to giggle aloud. The two groups -- Moon-dwellers and Earthlings -- made their slow way through the palace gardens and Minako managed to inch ever closer to   
Malachite. 

Finally she was next to him, and she looked up into his darkly handsome face with what she hoped was a dazzling smile. "Kon'nichi wa," she said brightly, "I'm Minako. You're Malachite, ne? All those new names made my head spin! I'm terrible with names." 

"You remembered mine well enough, Lady Minako," he said formally. 

She shrugged. "Why do you think I came to talk to you?" 

A smile seemed to tug at the corners of his mouth. "Good point. So what else are you terrible with?" 

Now Minako's smile truly was dazzling. "Well, my mother and I have problems sometimes. She can be so annoying! She thinks just because she's the Queen of Venus, and I'm the head of Princess Serenity's protectors, that she has some right to..." she trailed off and blushed profusely. "Oh dear, don't get me started! Why don't you tell me something about yourself? Or about Earth? Oh! I've often wondered what kind of training is required to be one of Prince Endymion's protectors." 

He actually laughed! Minako thought the sound would lift her off her feet and send her flying away on its velvet wings. She let out a little sigh and almost missed his next words. "It's nothing too difficult, really. I could show you if you'd like," he was saying. 

"Hai, that would be great! Come on, I'll take you to our training grounds. I designed them myself! Well, Mako-chan helped some... and Ami-chan... and I guess Rei-chan did too..." She smiled up at him again. "Ok, so we all designed them! But everyone knows that it's _my_ territory." 

"I don't doubt it for a moment, Lady Minako," he murmured, laughing as he followed her -- and her stream of happy chatter -- across the palace gardens. 

* * *

"And so then Rei-chan shot back at Mako-chan with a fireball, and boy was Makoto mad! I've never seen her so mad, but I guess I would be angry too if Rei had burned my hair like that! It took six whole months for it to grow out again! Mako-chan refused to come out of her room at all for the first three, but then finally Queen Serenity convinced her that she was just as beautiful nearly bald as she was with a full head of hair!" Minako cried with a laugh. 

Malachite couldn't help but chuckle -- not so much at the story, but at Minako herself. The girl was so bright and enthusiastic about everything that it was contagious. Soon he found himself telling her his own stories -- pranks he'd pulled, pranks that had been pulled on him, ingenious plans he and the Prince had hatched up to escape tutoring sessions. "It wasn't that we disliked it so much," he explained, "it's just that Zoisite took it all so _seriously_. I've never been so bored in my life as when I had to sit through one of his lectures on Great Sovereign Such-and-Somebody from five thousand years ago!" 

Minako giggled. "That's exactly how Ami-chan is! Did you see the two of them together earlier? I bet you a whole sack of emeralds they're heading for the library." 

"I'm sure Zoi-kun is betting something of his own that _we're_ heading for the training grounds," he replied. 

"Not heading, Lord Malachite, we're here!" She gestured all around her and Mal drew in a sharp breath. Nothing on the Moon was ever plain, or boring, for Queen Serenity had a great love for beauty. These grounds, devoted to preparing the Princess' Senshi for their roles as protectors, were no exception. 

"How did you get those bushes to grow in such perfect walls?" he asked, surprised at himself -- Jadeite was the gardener among them, but these blue bushes, their leaves tipped by dangerous-looking silver barbs, fascinated him. 

"Oh," the Venusian said carelessly, "that was Rei-chan's doing. Her _idea_, I mean... she loves flowers, but she definitely doesn't have a blue thumb." 

Malachite frowned in confusion, thought about correcting her, and then dismissed the idea. "I was wondering... I've heard the Sailor Senshi draw their power from each planet, but how is that possible?" 

Minako chewed her lower lip, thinking about this. "I'm not sure, exactly. I just know we call on our planet when we attack, and when we change into our senshi forms. It has something to do with... planetary alignment when we were born, and forces and something-or-nother... I don't know. You should ask Ami-chan." 

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'll do that. Now shall we begin?" 

In a flash of light, Minako became Sailor Venus. "I thought you'd never ask," she said with a delighted grin.   
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-   


"Will you WAKE UP!!" a voice screamed at her, ripping a hole in her sweet, lovely dream. "MINA! You're going to be late!! WAKE UP!" 

The girl shook her blond head and batted the small white cat off her chest. "Go 'way," she muttered. 

"Mina, don't you remember? You gushed all week about your date with Malachy, and if you don't wake up you're going to be late!" he cried again, returning to his position just below her chin. 

Sure enough, the mention of the name "Malachy" got Mina to sit up so fast that Artemis went flying, landing in a dazed, fuzzy heap on the other side of the room. "Oh Gods! How could I've slept so long? Oh no! Artemis! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" 

He ignored her and carefully used his tongue to smooth ruffled fur. 

"Oh, Artemis! You're useless! Nai, gomen nasai, I didn't mean that! You're a wonderful little cat, Artemis, and I love you dearly." She ran to her closet and threw it open, pulling out the first thing that came to hand: her blasted school uniform. With a most unladylike curse, she tossed it across the room where it promptly landed on the already disgruntled feline. 

With an angry little "Humph!" he stood up and padded from the room with all the dignity he could muster. Mina didn't notice, busy as she was removing and discarding the contents of her closet at lightning speed. "Finally!" she said, emerging triumphant. 

After slipping into the short blue dress, she checked her appearance in the mirror and flew out the door. "Itai!" she cried as her quick progress was halted very suddenly by something very solid. 

Two strong arms grabbed her before she could hit the sidewalk. "We always seem to be meeting this way, don't we?" he said, laughing. 

"Malachy! Oh dear, am I late? I'm so sorry, but Art -- I mean, my alarm clock -- didn't go off on time, and so when I finally woke up it was almost eight, and then I had to find something to wear, and by then it was--" 

He laughed again, interrupting her. "It's ok, Mina, really. I just thought I'd stop by to pick you up since it's the polite thing to do. Besides, I figured this way we wouldn't miss the movie." 

She took a step back and glared up at him. "I'm not always late, Malachy Levinworth!" 

"I'm not saying it's necessarily a bad thing. If you hadn't been late, we never would have met, ne?" He wrapped a gentle arm around her and they walked slowly through the balmy night. 

Mina let out a little sigh and leaned into his warm embrace. "That's true. But if you hadn't written that song, I wouldn't have come to talk to you." 

He stopped under a streetlight and turned to face her, lifting her chin with the tip of his index finger. "I had no choice but to write that song, Mina mine. From the moment I looked into those blue eyes of yours, I was lost. You were like... like... Venus, Goddess of Love. You infected me, and I prayed that you might come into the coffee shop and hear me sing about you." 

A line appeared between blond brows as she frowned slightly. "Venus? Why Venus?" He couldn't possibly know about her being Sailor Venus... could he? She almost smiled when she realized this is how Raye must've felt the first time she heard Jay Dalinger call her "firefly." 

A bright smile lit up his dark face and turned his eyes silvery purple. "She was beautiful and enchanting and known to capture the hearts of poor, unsuspecting men she barged into while running down the street." 

Mina laughed. "Oh, hai, I make a practice of it. I figure I can kill two stones with one bird: my daily workout and falling in lo..." her voice trailed off as she realized what she was saying. 

"Mina--" 

"Matte," she whispered, pressing her fingers up against his lips, "I want you to tell me something first. I listened to your song, and I loved it... and I want to know if you meant it." 

"Meant it?" he asked, confused. 

"That about... that about loving me, Mal. I know you didn't say the words directly, but you did say it. At least... that's what I heard." She looked up into those exotic eyes of his and held her breath. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. With her luck, he would get completely freaked out and run for the hills. 

He smiled sadly. "You heard perfectly, Lady Love. I... don't believe in love at first sight, Mina, at least not usually, but it was different with you. I felt like, like I--" 

"Knew you," she breathed, "and that our meeting was somehow--" 

"Destined! I knew you'd be back, because I knew we were--" 

"Meant to be together. Oh, Mal!" His arms were around her and his lips were on hers and she couldn't think about anything but him. "Malachy," she gasped when he finally pulled his mouth away, "do you think maybe we could skip the movie?" 

*******************************   
Oh dear. I hope my mother never reads this. I know what she'd say: "Mina, you'd only just met this boy! How could you be truly in love with him so soon?" Oh, Mama, I know... it seems so impossible, doesn't it? But I _do_ love him! Especially now, since we've been through so much... 

That night was magical and amazing and I'm still walking on air, even after all this time. I was so spacey the entire next week that I was actually on time every morning. I thought Artemis was going to faint, honestly. I remember every morning when I looked in the mirror I'd see the same expression we had been seeing on Raye's face since she met Jay Dalinger. 

Could Malachy and I have something like Raye and Jay? (It still makes me giggle that their names rhyme, but that's another subject.) Or like Serena and Darien? Their relationship, truly, is the one against which all others are judged. Raye and Jay (oh dear!) are very much like Serena and Darien... and so are Malachy and I. 

And so I was in the same quandary as Raye. Should I tell him about being Sailor Venus? I advised her to tell Jay... but things became different when _I_ was the one facing the possibility that the man I loved wouldn't believe me, would even laugh in my face. I guess that's the point Raye tried to make, isn't it? It's easy to say, "Yeah, Raye, tell him!" but something else altogether when it's you... and your huge secret you've never told anyone. 

But you're growing impatient with me, ne? There's more to this story than my ramblings, of course, so shall I continue?   
******************************* 

It was dark when Serena opened her eyes, dark and cold. What had awoken her? A dream? No, she couldn't remember any dream... nai, it was something else, something darker and colder than even the night that surrounded her. She sat up in bed and strained to listen, but there was only silence. 

Silence? That couldn't be right! There should be the normal sounds of the house: the furnace, her parents, Sammy. So why was it so quiet? She leaned over and flipped on her bedside lamp, the sudden brightness making her blink hard. 

Her room was empty except for Luna, and she was sound asleep. So why this feeling...? Serena shook her head. _You're being silly,_ she told herself rather harshly. _Start hanging out with Raye and suddenly you think you have all sorts of psychic powers or something. Go back to sleep!_ She turned the light off and curled up under the covers again. 

The feeling wouldn't leave her. Something was there... nai, not in her room... outside? She stood up and tiptoed to the window. Naturally there was nothing, and again she felt completely silly. But then suddenly she saw it... the Darkness, like a living thing, a cold, strange, paralyzing force that threatened to rip away her very soul... "Gods!" she cried, not knowing whether it was for actual protection or just out of habit. 

It laughed. The Darkness _laughed_? "Your godsss cannot help you, little one... only I can. Come with me. Come with me _now_!" 

"Nai! What are you? Let me go!" She felt the Darkness pulling her, tugging at her senses, and she tried to push it away. It was so strong, so damn strong. It pulled, and she pushed, and fear filled her so that she almost let the Darkness win. "Nai! Moon... Crystal... POWER!!" In a flash of light, she transformed into her alter-ego, Sailor Moon. "I don't know what you are or what you're doing in my room, but I suggest you leave. In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" 

The Darkness laughed again, but the only sound that could be heard in the unnaturally still, unnaturally cold night was a girl's shrill scream of terror. 

* * *

The scream woke Mina from her deliciously deep, dream-filled sleep. "The Princess!" she cried, then wondered why she did so. She had never called Serena "Princess"... it just didn't fit the fun, cheerful, rather klutzy girl she knew and loved so well. Mina closed her eyes and concentrated on the scream, long since faded. It _was_ the Moon Princess who had screamed, much more so than Serena... gods, what could've happened? 

Mina reached into the nightstand drawer for her communicator and hit the "all-call" button. If her instincts were correct, this was one meeting Serena would _not_ be attending. 

End II 


	3. Heart's Love 3

Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Love   
Part III 

Raven Moon   


* * *

Disclaimers and the like:   
The characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me, and I'm not making any money with this. 

As always, The stuff between the lines of "@-" symbols is all Silver Millennium, the text between lines of "*" symbols is Mina's thoughts and takes place between SMR and SMS, and everything else is just a few weeks prior. 

Review me!   


* * *

It was the first question from everyone's lips: "Where's Serena?" No one knew the answer, not even Darien. "I heard her scream..." he explained in a shaky voice, "and I knew all of you would be here." 

"Here" was Raye's temple. Yes, it was the middle of the night, but some things were more important. "I heard it too," Jay said softly, "I don't know how or why... but I knew to come here, I knew that it was Serena screaming." 

"Mina?" a voice said from the shadows. "Is that you?" 

Her spine stiffened as she recognized the voice. It was Malachy Levinworth! "Malachy? What are you doing here?" 

He stepped into the pale light of paper lanterns and shook his head. "I don't know. Something woke me up and it's like... it's like there was a compass pointing me to this temple. I've never even been here before." 

Before anyone could reply to this, Amy came running up the temple steps. "Has Luna gotten here yet? Isn't it strange that they're _both_ missing? I only felt Serena scream, so why hasn't Luna come here in a panic? I tried scanning for her, for both of them, but I've found nothing. I can do a more in-depth search from the Command Center." Just then she noticed Malachy and her faced turned bright red. "Oh... ha... hello, Malachy! We were just... ah... playing a sort of game... a role-playing type game... So how come   
you're here in the middle of the night?" 

"He felt it too," Mina said softly. 

"Oh?" Amy replied. Then, as it sunk in, "Oh!" 

"Exactly," she said, running a hand through her long blond hair. It felt strange to be not wearing her bow, but she'd run out of the house so quickly... oh well, maybe she could borrow some hair something from Raye. "So where do we begin? I don't think going to Serena's house in the middle of the night is a good idea." 

"May I ask something?" Malachy said, his voice tight and strange. "What the hell is going on here?" 

Mina smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it for the moment, Mal... just follow along. I think you'll figure it out before everything's said and done." 

He frowned. "Mina..." He shook his head slowly and looked carefully at each one of them -- Raye, her face pale and scared; Amy, still blushing from her slip; Darien, nearly crazy with worry; Lita, angry that someone would _dare_ mess with her friend; Jay, his azure eyes kind with understanding; and lastly Mina, his beautiful Mina. His gaze settled on her and he smiled. "All right, Lady Love, I trust you. I just... I just hope you'll explain this to me sometime." 

She smiled. "Hai, I promise. Now shall we go search for Serena? I think we should start at the Command Center, as Amy said." 

"And how are we going to get in?" Lita asked. 

Mina shrugged. "Luck? Magic? Venus Crescent Beam Smash? Does it really matter? Let's go." 

"Should we... should we change?" Raye asked hesitantly, glancing at Malachy. 

This quiet question, so unusual for Raye, stopped Mina mid-stride. She, too, looked at Malachy. "I... I guess so." With a sigh she pulled out her henshin wand. "Venus... Star... POWER!" she cried. 

"Jupiter... Star... POWER!" 

"Mars... Star... POWER!" 

"Mercury... Star... POWER!" 

Each girl transformed as, in a flash of light, Darien became Tuxedo Mask and Jay became Jadeite, complete with silver and red uniform. Darien smiled. "It's been a long time since you've worn that, ne?" 

He grinned back rather sheepishly. "I didn't even know I could until the other day. It's just like the one I wore in the Silver Millennium... I hadn't realized how much I missed it." 

Malachy looked to be on the verge of fainting. "M... Mina?" he stuttered, staring at Sailor Venus with eyes as round as saucers. 

She bit her lip and turned away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mal... I... you... if you hate me, I understand. I should never have lied to you..." Wiping angrily at a tear, she faced him with a shrug. "I should have told you, honestly... but I... gomen nasai, Malachy," she whispered. 

"We'll go on ahead," Mars said, understanding this moment and recognizing their need to be alone. "Come on, minna," she told the others, taking off at a run in the direction of Crown Arcade, otherwise known as the Command Center. 

"I would have understood, Mina," he said at last. 

"Would you have?" she questioned, unusually somber. "How could anyone understand? This life... it's unlike anything that can be imagined." 

"Jay understands. Darien understands." 

"Jay and Darien are part of it!" she countered. "Darien is Tuxedo Mask and Jay is Jadeite, one of Prince Endymion's protectors from--" she stopped, suddenly realizing something. "Oh my Gods!" she breathed, her bright blue eyes widening. How could she not have seen it before, especially after he and Jay both responded to the call of Serena's scream!? The same way, she supposed, Raye had never seen it in Jay: she didn't _want_ to see it, didn't want to acknowledge that the man she loved had been her enemy, had betrayed her. "Malachite!" she cried softly, staring up into that darkly handsome face that was now -- and had once been -- so familiar to her.   


@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-   
"I was wondering... well, I mean, I was hoping... that is... could you... would you... ah... might you consider accompanying me to Queen Serenity's ball tomorrow evening?" Malachite asked his own reflection. 

"I've heard of narcissism, Mal-san, but isn't this a little extreme?" a sarcastic voice said from behind him. 

"I was practicing, Zoisite," he growled, not even turning around. 

"Practicing... of course. Are you planning to ask Lady Mina?" 

"You know he is," Jadeite said teasingly, striding into the room flanked by Nephrite and Prince Endymion. "He hasn't been able to take his eyes off her pretty blond head since we got here." 

"Just like you and Lady Mars. You're planning to ask her, ne?" Malachite replied. "She's a bit too prickly for my taste." 

"She's tough," Nephrite defended. "I like her." 

"Not as much as you like Jupiter's Princess," Endymion said with a grin. 

"And not as much as you like Queen Serenity's daughter!" the four chorused at him. He grinned and blushed, but didn't deny it, and the Generals were heartened to see their melancholy Prince so happy for once. 

"I should say you need a bit more practice," Zoisite told his commander with a grin. 

"I don't see you winning any confidence contests when it comes to asking Lady Mercury," Malachite tossed back. 

The younger General blushed and smoothed his blond curls. "I will. I just haven't had the time yet, that's all," he said defensively. 

"Oh no?" Jadeite asked. "You've only spent every moment with her since we got here. You can't tell me chess is that absorbing." 

"It depends on the company," he said with a wry smile. 

"I don't think any of us have room to talk," Endymion said. "None of us have asked our respective ladies to the ball yet, have we?" His gaze encompassed the small group, and no one would meet his eyes. "I thought not. I have a perfectly good reason, of course, but none of the rest of you do, so go on and do it! Consider it an order from your Prince!" 

* * *

She stared up at the beautiful, blue Earth and gave a long sigh. It was a dark night, but the Moonscape glowed with its usual silver light, illuminating what should have been a stark, barren land. "One must find   
beauty where she can," she told him, "and I guess Queen Serenity understands that better than anyone. Look what she did here... the flowers, the fountains, the buildings... it's paradise." 

A silver brow rose and he replied, "You've never been to Earth, I take it." 

"Nai, but could anywhere be more wonderful than here? Except Venus... sometimes, on a night like this when everything's so quiet, I find myself missing my home... my _former_ home, I mean, because the Moon is my home now." 

"Is it? Or is the Moon just the place where you live?" 

Minako looked up at him, startled. "I... never really thought about it." There was a long, comfortable silence before she said, "And what of you, Malachite? Where is your true home?" 

"With you," he replied softly, simply. 

She blushed and smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her skirt. "Malachite, I... that is... may I ask you something?" 

He looked startled for a moment, but then he nodded. "Of course, Mi'ko-chan, you can ask me anything." 

She smiled, but then turned away. "Well, you see, tomorrow night, as you know, Queen Serenity--" 

"Is having a ball. Yes, I remember." 

"Of course you do. I was wondering, actually--" 

"Would you like to--" he interrupted. 

"Go to the ball with you? Naturally, silly, that's what I've been trying to--" 

"Get up the courage to ask--" 

"All afternoon!" she finished with a bright grin, turning to face him again. "You really do need to stop reading my mind, Mal-chan. It's disconcerting." 

He grinned, impressed. "'Disconcerting', hmm? You've been friends with Lady Ami too long!" 

She laughed. "Truly told. So... shall I see you tomorrow evening?" 

He bowed, his gray-violet eyes twinkling. "If not sooner, Lady Love." 

* * *

Minako stopped just short of the entrance to the ballroom and took a deep breath. She had run all the way from her room, and it wouldn't do to enter breathing heavily. After a moment she had control of herself again, and with an elegant gesture to the guards, entered the glittering room. "Oh!" she gasped, her azure eyes wide as she gazed all around her. 

Had there ever been a more beautiful sight in the Universe? Had there ever been ladies as elegant, men as handsome, food more temptingly presented? Minako couldn't imagine that there had been -- or would be again -- and her smile was even more dazzling than the shimmering jewels most of the women wore. 

Just then Zoisite appeared at her side, and, with a lavish bow, asked her to dance. "And where is Ami-chan?" she asked teasingly. 

He grinned brightly and gestured across the crowded, noisy ballroom. "Dancing with Jadeite, as you can see. She left me all alone," he pouted, "and as far as I can tell you're the most beautiful woman in the room besides Ami, so here I am." 

"I'm sure you've said that to every woman in here, but they were all smart enough to turn you down. Ami-chan may seem gentle and meek, but I pity anyone foolish enough to make her angry!" 

He laughed. "Surely you're brave enough." 

She took the hand he offered and smiled brightly. "I'm sure I am." 

As he danced her around the room, she managed to ask, "You haven't seen Lord Malachite, have you?" 

He grinned knowingly at her. "Look over there at your friend Makoto!" 

"Oh dear... how's Nephrite taking this?" 

"Pretty well, I should think: he just snatched up Lady Rei!" 

Minako laughed, realizing quite suddenly that she was having the time of her life. "You, Lord Zoisite, are more fun than I thought you would be! Do you do anything besides play chess?" 

"I delight in making lovely ladies such as yourself laugh," he quipped. Just then the music began to fade and he let her go. "One lovely lady in particular, so if you will excuse me..." 

Minako grinned and curtsied in response to his elegant bow. "Certainly, Lord Zoisite. I had a marvelous time." She turned away from him and went to find Malachite, whom she nearly knocked into in her haste. "Oh! Gomen, Mal-chan, I wasn't paying attention." 

He smiled fondly. "Something on your mind, Lady Love?" 

"Nai," she said with a shake of her head, "it's just a bit warm in here." 

"Perhaps a stroll then?" he suggested in a deceptively mild voice. 

"That would be lovely." It wasn't long before they were away from the crowded, stuffy atmosphere of the ball and Minako was up to her usual chatter once again. "Did you see Ami-chan with Lord Zoisite?" she was saying. "They've hardly stepped away from one another all evening! Isn't it marvy, Malachite? It's so nice seeing everyone happy!" 

He shrugged. "Hai, Zoi-kun does seem rather smitten with Lady Mercury... and Nephrite with Lady Jupiter... and Jadeite with Lady Mars." 

"Poor Jadeite. Rei-chan can be... well, stubborn." 

"I've heard," Malachite said dryly. 

They came to a bench set among an arbor of roses and she settled down on it while he stood with his back to her, staring up at the full Earth. "So I ask as I did yesterday, Lord Malachite, what of you? Is there no one _you're_ smitten with?" she said, struggling to keep her voice light so he wouldn't know how much his answer meant to her. 

There was a long silence, and she noticed his gaze never wavered from the crystal blue orb of his home. "Do you really have to ask that?" he said at last. "Haven't you guessed by now, my sweet Ai no Senshi?" He turned to her then, eyes a deep, dark, stormy purple. 

Minako blushed deeply and looked away from his intense gaze. "Hai, well, I thought maybe it was just--" 

"Wishful thinking? Nai. Minako, I--" 

"No," she said softly, "don't say anything. I know you understand how things are, Malachite. I am the leader of my Princess' Guardians... and you the leader of your Prince's. Our duty--" 

"Duty, Mi'ko-chan?" 

"_Duty_, Malachite. I can't forget that Princess Serenity comes first. You understand, I know you do... Doesn't Prince Endymion come first to you?" 

He frowned and shook his head. "Minako, there's more to life than duty!" These words gave him pause, for he had never thought to hear himself utter them. "More to life than duty... oh, Minako, before I met you I never would have said that! But I can say it now, and I can believe it," he said, sitting down beside her and taking her small, pale hands in his large dark ones. "I do love you, Minako, with all my heart. I don't understand it, honestly... I don't believe in love... but, damn it, some part of me understands that you _are_ love, and that pretending to feel something other than what I truly do would be wrong and just plain stupid." 

Startled, Minako realized this was the longest she had ever heard him speak at a stretch. Her own eyes traveled across the Moonscape and up into the dark, starless sky to settle where his had once rested. "We are so different, Malachite. I belong here, on the Moon, with my Princess, and you belong..." she trailed off, but as she turned back to him her eyes spoke volumes and he could see the light of his home planet reflected in their sapphire depths. 

"Don't, Minako," he whispered, "please." 

"Mal-chan, you know we can't--" 

"We must," he said, his voice softly urgent. 

"Nai... you know we have a duty to perform." 

"Duty be damned!" he cried, the angry words carrying him to his feet. 

She stared helplessly at his broad, straight back, desperate to make him understand. _Oh, Malachite... Malachite, my darling, my love, my brave, strong Prince..._ Minako's eyes burned as she tried to contain her tears, and she didn't speak for fear that her voice would betray her. 

"I can't let you go, Minako. I can't... I can't live my life haunted by the memory of a love that never got born, that was killed before it was even given a chance." He turned back to her and she saw something glinting golden from his hand. "I had this made for you, Mi'ko-chan," he said softly, holding the ring out for her to see. 

She gasped, taken aback by its simple beauty: it was a chain made from golden hearts, the one in the center larger than the rest and set with a beautiful yellow stone. "Oh, Mal-chan, it's so lovely," she said quietly, her words seeming paltry and cheap in comparison to the ring. 

"It's a yellow diamond, Minako, a rare, beautiful and precious thing... just like you, Lady Love, Mina mine. I honestly don't believe I could live without you, and those words would sicken me if I were speaking them to anyone else. I don't _need_ people, Minako, but I need you. Don't ask me why or how... but I know I do." 

She shook her head, astounded. "I don't know what to say," she finally admitted. 

"Say you love me too. Say you'll wear my ring until we meet again. Say that when I come back to you, we will be married. But just say you love me, Minako, and nothing else will matter." 

Jumping up, she threw herself into his arms, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Mal-chan no baka, of course I love you. Of course I love you. Mal-chan no baka..." she repeated the words again and again, and he just held her, stunned. 

When she finally pulled away, he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply, pouring all the love he felt into the act. "We leave tomorrow, my darling... you know that, don't you?" 

She nodded sadly. "Her Majesty told me, hai. I requested she not tell the others... I wanted them to be happy tonight, to not have to worry about it." 

A gentle smile graced his handsome features for a moment. "I shall miss you, but I promise I'll come back." 

"I'll wait for you, Mal-chan. I'll wait for you forever."   
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@- 

"Mina?" Malachy asked, concerned at the strange, distant expression on her face. "Mina, what is it?" 

Shaking away the cobwebs of memory, she focused her attention on him again. "Nothing, I just... I was..." she shivered. "I'm just... tired... our friend, Serena, Sailor Moon, seems to be in some sort of trouble, and now..." she trailed off, unable to meet his eyes. 

"Did you just call me 'Malachite'?" he asked after a moment. 

She looked up at him, azure eyes narrow as she studied his handsome face. He obviously had no memory of either the Silver Millennium or Queen Beryl, that much she could tell. So, instead of breaking the news to him now, in the middle of all this mess, she shook her head. "Nai, I think you misheard. Shall... shall we go? The others will be wondering where I am." 

He grabbed her arm as she turned away. "You could have told me, Mina. I would have believed you." 

"Would you?" she asked softly, sadly. 

"I knew you were the model for Sailor V, didn't I? It only makes sense..." he shook his head wonderingly, "it only makes sense that you _are_ Sailor V." 

"No, not Sailor V anymore... Sailor _Venus_, sworn to protect my princess." 

A shadow passed over his face, and for a heart-stopping moment she thought he might remember. But then it cleared and that familiar, wry smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Of course, that's why you were so upset when I compared you to Venus. Oh, Mina... what made you think you couldn't trust me?" 

"I barely knew you." 

He looked stunned, hurt as though she had struck him. "You can say that after the other night?" he whispered. 

Her stern mask melted away and she sighed so heartbreakingly that he wanted to weep. "Nai, Mal-chan, I didn't mean it," she whispered, her voice sounding strangely foreign. "You know how I feel about you... but..." 

"But _what_, Mina? Why do I feel as though we've had this conversation before?" 

"Because we have, my darling, and last time I gave in... and you betrayed me." 

He frowned, more confused than ever. "What are you talking about?" 

"I know my duty, Malachy, and this time no one is going to cause me to stray from it. I wish I had made that same decision before, but I was too weak, and I loved you too much." 

"Mina..." 

"I love you now, more than I even realized... and I'm so confused. I don't know what to do, Mal! What do I say? How do I act? You know my secret now. Does that change anything?" 

"It doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you, Mina, so much that it scares the hell out of me. On a normal day, that fear would be enough to stop me, but with you, everything I know to be true isn't, and everything I've thought to be impossible can happen," he said, turning her around to face him. "I love you, Mina! Damn it, if you don't want this then tell me now, because I don't think I can stand another minute not knowing. I don't know if I can go back to the way I was without you... don't you remember my song, Mina? It was for you, every word, and every word was meant. Please, Minako, don't shut me out." 

The use of her Silver Millennium name startled her. "Do you... do you remember?" she asked, stunned. 

"Remember _what_!?" he cried, disgusted. 

"You called me 'Minako', something you haven't called me in... a long time." 

He frowned. "I've never called you that before. I just thought... do you not like it? Is this nickname the key to some other secret you're hiding from me?" 

Her head dropped in shame. "Gomen nasai, Mal-chan. I'm not trying to hurt you. Please trust me, please just let this one lie." 

"Gods, Mina, Gods... as if there is anything I could ever deny you. I would give you the stars if they were within my reach, I would give you the Moon and all the planets of the Universe. But, my dearest love, all I have to offer is myself... and this." Letting go of her arms, he reached into his pocket. 

Mina closed her eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to be holding when she opened them. He lifted her hand and she felt something cool slide onto her ring finger. "It was my grandmother's. I... I'm not asking for anything, Mina, just letting you know how much I love you. Please give us a chance, Mina." 

_"I can't let you go, Minako. I can't... I can't live my life haunted by the memory of a love that never got born, that was killed before it was even given a chance. Please give us a chance, Minako."_ Malachite's words from so long ago haunted her as she stared long and hard at his current Self before glancing back down at the beautifully, poignantly familiar ring that graced her left hand. "The song..." she whispered. "You... gave me this ring... and the song... and... Gods," she said, her voice failing her completely. "What a fool I was, Malachy!" she finally managed. "How could I have ever thought there was a point in resisting you?" 

Though the words confused him -- again -- he understood their point well enough and he swept her off the ground. "Do you--" 

"Love you? Mal-chan no baka, you know I do." 

"Say it," he whispered fiercely, his lips nearly touching hers. 

"Malachy Levinworth, I love--" He didn't let her finish the sentence, instead cutting it off with a long, deep kiss that set her head spinning. When he finally set her down again -- and she had a chance to recollect herself -- Mina grinned up at him. "The others will be wondering where we are. Come on, Mal; I have a feeling we'll need you to help us find Serena." 

End III 


	4. Heart's Love 4

Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Love   
Part IV 

Raven Moon   


* * *

"I'm getting readings of a vast concentration of Dark Energy around Serena's house. It's almost like a vacuum has occurred. I think we should go check it out," Mercury was saying as Mina and Malachy entered the basement room. 

"Are you coming with us, Mal?" Jadeite asked. 

"It's too dangerous," Venus spoke up quickly. 

"Mina, you didn't tell him?" Raye demanded, angry. 

"He doesn't remember," the blond replied softly. 

"Didn't tell me what?" Malachy cried. 

"How dangerous our search for Serena might be," Amy offered quietly, interrupting Raye before she could say a word. "You may come with us if you like, but I doubt you will come out of it unscathed." 

Mina started to speak, but Amy cut her off with surprising force. "It's his choice. You know he can't be kept in the dark forever." 

Biting her lip, Mina nodded and turned away to stare at the computer screen. Artemis nudged against her hand, purring, and she stroked him idly. _It's his choice,_ she repeated to herself. _He'll have to find out some time._

"I'll go with you," Malachy told them. "I heard her scream too, ne? It seems only right that I help any way I can." 

"All right, then!" Jupiter said. "Let's go, minna... there's no time to waste!" 

The others rushed from the room to leave only Mina and Raye. "Mina..." 

"Nai, Raye, don't start," she interrupted more harshly than she meant to. 

"I know what you're going through." 

"How can I tell him? He was our enemy, Raye... he almost killed us. He was in love with Zoisite, a man! Oh, Gods, I had almost forgotten that... he was in love with a man. Does he really love me, Raye? Did he ever? This is one issue you and Jay didn't have to grapple with." 

The dark-haired girl sighed and rested a gentle hand on her friend's arm. "He will remember, Mina, and soon... I can see it in his eyes. I can also see how much he cares for you. Hai, he loved Zoisite... but perhaps that was just because of his need to love _someone_. I imagine the Negaverse isn't a very nice place to live..." she trailed off, and Mina turned to face her with a sad smile. 

"Domo arigato, Raye... I guess now I know how hard it was for you when you figured out Jay's true identity." 

She smiled. "I was frightened and angry, but Jay regained his memories and told me what happened. Malachy will do the same for you, and then you'll understand as I do. Now let's go: that group can't handle even half a youma without us!" 

* * *

"It looks perfectly normal to me," Lita was saying as Mina and Raye joined the group gathered in front of Serena's house. 

"I don't understand," Amy said, typing furiously at her palmtop, "I'm reading enough Dark Energy to take over half of Tokyo, but I can't _see_ anything wrong." 

"I can sense it," Raye said after a moment. She shivered, and Jadeite wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Mercury's right, it's strong... stronger than anything I've ever felt before. I... I can't sense Serena at all." 

Darien frowned angrily. "This just isn't right. Where's Luna? Why didn't Serena's family hear her scream? Why does it look as though nothing's wrong?" 

"What should we do?" Jadeite questioned. 

"I don't know," Mina replied, "but we need to get in somehow. I don't want to wake her parents or Sammy, though... so... any ideas?" 

"We could go through her window. It's not that hard to get to, and..." Darien trailed off, blushing, as he realized everyone was staring at him. "I came one time to warn her of danger or something... it was a while back." 

"Uh-huh," Mina said with a grin, "I bet. But anyway, do you think you could do it again?" 

"He shouldn't go alone," Malachy spoke up quickly, much to everyone's astonishment. "It could be dangerous in there, ne? At least one other person should go with him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." 

Jadeite grinned. "Just like old times... Malachite always the practical one." 

Mina cast him a warning glare, but Malachy only smiled. "Hai, Jadeite, just like old times." The words stunned them all, but none more so than Malachy himself. "Just... like... old times..." he whispered, his violet eyes wide with shock. Then his gaze traveled to Mina and he said one word, one word which seemed to stop time: "Mi'ko-chan?" 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-   
"When I come back, we'll be married, just like we talked about last night, Mi'ko-chan," Malachite said softly, urgently. 

"We're soldiers, Mal-chan: we both know you might not be coming back." 

"Don't say that, Minako! I love you... I'll always love you, and I'll do my damnedest to get back to you." 

She smiled sadly. "I know you will, love, I know you will." With a final embrace and a kiss, he stepped back to join his fellow Generals and their Prince. Each man waved to his beloved one last time before they disappeared in a flash of light. 

"I miss him already," Minako said with a long, soft sigh. 

* * *

"This," Malachite said angrily, "is not the Earth Kingdom." He squinted, trying to peer through the living darkness that surrounded him. What the hell was going on? Why weren't they in the graceful marble hall of the Earth Palace? 

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he vaguely heard Jadeite say. Reaching out a hand, Malachite grabbed something soft that brushed against his fingers. 

"Itai!" Zoisite cried. "Something has my hair! _Zoi!_" The flower petals fizzled out quickly and Malachite gave Zoi-kun's precious blond curls another yank. 

"It's only me, Zoisite, don't go shooting your petals around in here!" Zoi smoothed his hair with an indignant sniff, Nephrite made some ill-timed remark in an attempt to ascertain their whereabouts and the whereabouts of their prince, and the next thing Malachite knew, he was standing before the most hideous woman he had ever beheld. 

"I am Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, and I desire the services of the famed Earth Generals," she said in a voice that chilled the blood and sent shudders down his spine. 

"We will never serve you, bitch!" he cried, angry that she would even _propose_ a possible betrayal. "Our loyalty is sworn to Prince Endymion of Earth, and you are his enemy!" 

"We'll see about that," she hissed, lips sliding back to bear those ghastly, nightmarish fangs. There was a flash, similar to that of a teleport, and each General found himself alone, alone and facing a different Hell of his own worst fears. 

* * *

"Loyalty is a passing weakness, Malachite," a voice whispered in his head. "You are weak. Your loyalty is weak. Your Prince is weak. Your Lady Minako is weak. The only strength is the Negaverse. Empress Metallia is strong, Malachite, and so would be your loyalty to Her!" 

"No. You are wrong! I will never betray my Prince. I will never betray the Earth! And, most of all, I will never betray Minako!" 

"Will you not? Poor, foolish little Malachite... you already have. Look. See. KNOW." 

With this last command, a pool appeared at Malachite's feet. It was smooth, shiny and as black as obsidian. Squinting, he tried to peer into its depths, only to pull back in horror. "You lie. That is not reality!" 

"How do you know? How do you know? How do you know?" The voice echoed around and around the vast, dark hall in a ghostly litany. "Look again... look again... look again..." Compelled by the strange voice, Malachite found his gaze focused on the pool once more. 

"Nai... this isn't real. Nai..." he whispered to himself over and over. Truly it was a scene to chill one down to the very marrow. 

_Malachite stood before the beautiful, grand gates of the Earth Palace, a frightening leer contorting his usually handsome features. Behind him were his comrades; Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite; all with the same look of contempt and hatred._

_"Surrender to the Dark Kingdom, Prince Endymion!" Malachite cried._

_"Never!" his former sovereign said. "You have no power here, Malachite. Be gone!"_

_He laughed long and loud. "The little Princeling thinks to order _me_ around? Nai, Endymion, those days are over!" Pulling his sword from its sheath, Malachite thrust it into his friend's body as casually as he might spear a fish in a pond. "It's done, _Prince_! The Earth is ours!"_

_The look of horror and betrayal flashed in Endymion's indigo eyes for a moment, then was quickly replaced by the blank, glazed look of death. With another laugh, Malachite pulled his sword from the dead body and turned to the others. "Burn it."_

A flash. 

_The flames were bright, lurid, angry. He hated them, but he hated the Earth Kingdom more. With a sneer, he turned away from the sight of the burning village and back to the obsidian and black marble pavilion that housed his Queen. "It is done," he said, lowering himself onto one knee._

_"And Endymion?"_

_"Dead, my Queen."_

_She frowned slightly in displeasure. "Dead? I told you to keep him alive. I told you I wanted him, Malachite."_

_"Yes, Your Majesty, but he attacked us."_

_She nodded slowly. "Very well, Malachite. You have done well. It is now time to turn our attention to the Moon Kingdom."_

Malachite gave a cry of anguish and tried to look away, but now he couldn't. This couldn't be the truth... he would never... no, no, no! _Endymion! Please, my Prince!_

"This is real... this is real... this is real..." the disembodied voice hammered at him, and he was beginning to believe it. 

The scene changed again. 

_"You're a fool, Lady Minako!" he said scornfully. "Did you actually believe I loved you? What a child you are! How could I love such a spineless, sniveling little thing as yourself?"_

_She took a step away, looking as though he had struck her. "Nai, Malachite, what are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about _this_, Minako!" He raised his hand and let loose a blast of Dark Energy that sent the pretty blond flying. She landed several yards away with a sickening, bone-crushing thud. Moving closer to her inert form, Malachite laughed cruelly. "See, Lady? I told you I would return."_

_She looked up at him with sapphire eyes fill with terror and hurt, but he only lifted his hand again, blasting her with another, final jolt of Darkness._

"Nai, Mi'ko-chan, I would never hurt you! MINAKO!" Malachite screamed, struggling against whatever it was that held him enthralled. 

"You cannot escape. You are ours. Just give up... give up... give up..." 

"NEVER!" he cried, even as another variation of the horror reaped at his own hands began to play out before his eyes. 

* * *

The battlefield was something out of a nightmare... but Minako supposed that most were. The youma seemed endless, and she could tell her Senshi were growing tired. It had been a long, bitter day, and they had little to show for all their effort. Blasting another one of the nasty creatures, Venus cast a glance over her shoulder. The Palace was far too close for comfort! 

The youma were, as she had predicted, proving too much for the common soldier. So many dead... too many... Gods, would the supply of them never end?! Minako stepped on something soft, and she glanced down. An orange flower, how strange... _Nai!_ her mind screamed as she recognized it. It was a flower from her own bed, the second closest one to the Moon Palace itself! 

She felt panic brush by on heated wings, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. _They have to run out of youma sometime. We're still strong. Surely the Outers haven't been defeated... surely they'll come to our aid... _As these thoughts and more swirled around in her mind, a great cry suddenly   
went up from the enemy ranks and they fell back, no longer fighting. 

With a puzzled frown, she pushed and shoved her way through the soldiers to find her Senshi. "Why did they just stop like that? Have we won?" Ami asked, just as concerned as Minako herself. 

"I don't think so," she barely heard Makoto whisper, "look!" They all followed her arm and Rei gasped and said something about it being the Generals, but wasn't that strange because she could've _sworn_ Jadeite was dead?! 

The four tall, handsome men approached and each girl found herself taking a step back. "Malachite?" Minako asked softly, unsure if it was truly her love she was seeing. "Malachite, what's going on? Have you come to help us?" But she knew the answer. She rejected it as being impossible even as she   
realized that it was the only truth. 

"Nai, Sailor Venus," he said, his gentle voice lost in tones of cruelty, "we have come to destroy you in the name of the Negaverse!" 

Each girl reacted differently, but it was only Minako who managed to push crushing anguish aside, finding comfort in her role as a soldier. "I should have known. I should never have trusted you. You lied to me, every word!" 

He shrugged as though the matter troubled him little. "Come, Lady Venus, let's not waste time in talk!" Brandishing his sword, he made a small trickle of blood appear at her cheek. 

Concentrating, Minako formed her own sword. "Though it breaks my heart to do so, I will punish you in the name of Venus and the Moon Kingdom." She dove at him, but he easily dodged the sloppy attack. 

Turning her momentum against her, he thrust his sword out, and she knew it was too late to halt her progress. Even as she fell upon the blade, Minako's mind was turning, and so, therefor, was her body. Her own sword caught him in the stomach and he let out a little grunt. "You underestimated me,   
Malachite. It's a mistake you won't live to regret," she whispered. 

Slipping to the ground, the Senshi of Love could feel the life draining out of her in a slow, warm flow. Perhaps it would be nice to die... the others were already gone: Ami, Makoto, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite... Rei was close... Malachite was closer. There was an explosion, and Minako knew without knowing how that Serena and Endymion were dead, too. _How did this happen?_ she thought. _We were so happy..._

Reaching out, her bloody hand found Malachite's and she squeezed gently. "I never lied to you, Mi'ko-chan," she heard him whisper just before the darkness of death closed in around them both.   
@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@- 

"Nai," Malachy whispered, "what... oh, Gods, Mina..." His voice trailed away and a single tear dripped from silver lashes. 

"It was a long time ago, Malachy," she told him, her voice gentle. 

"I killed you!" he cried. "I killed you in cold blood, Mina... I killed you for no reason other than because I could." 

"I killed you, too... and Mars killed Jadeite, Mercury killed Zoisite and Jupiter killed Nephrite. It was horrible... a tragedy and something that probably could have been avoided had we understood. But we didn't, and you certainly weren't going to explain it to us." 

Malachy's silver-violet eyes traveled from Mina to Jadeite to Darien. "You... Endymion! Endy-kun! I betrayed you..." 

Jadeite smiled sadly. "I did too, Mal. Like Mina said, it was a long time ago." 

"But there are horrors more recent," he said softly. "I nearly destroyed all of you. Jadeite, Beryl froze you in a block of ice! How did you... what happened?" 

He shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing. You died, remember?" 

Malachy frowned and shook his head. "I remember everything. I remember the Silver Millennium, and I remember the battles against the Sailor Scouts... I remember searching for the rainbow crystals with Zoisite." His eyes widened and suddenly he became very, very pale. "Zoisite." 

Mina bit her lip and turned away. "You remember Zoisite," she said quietly. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his long, silvery-mint hair. "It doesn't change anything, Mina," he told her, his voice soft and urgent. 

"Doesn't it?" 

"No! The past is the past." 

"You could say the same thing about us." 

"I guess you won't really know until you see him again," Lita spoke up. 

Amy paled slightly at this. "I suppose none of us will." 

"All I know is I love you, Mina. I did love Zoisite, but it's as blurry as a chalk drawing left out in the rain. I _did_ love him... but I _do_ love you." 

She smiled brightly and wiped away her tears. "I believe you, Malachy. I believe you." She threw herself into his arms and he kissed her. 

Lita cleared her throat politely. "Much as I hate to break up this moment, we do still have business to attend to." 

The couple broke apart and Malachy changed to Malachite in a flash of light. Looking down at the silver and blue uniform, he grinned. "It feels good to be wearing this again!" 

"It's good to see you in it again," Darien replied quietly, a comment that meant more to Malachite than could be measured. It was forgiveness, forgiveness without it being asked, forgiveness granted as though the past had never been. 

"So who's going in?" Malachite asked briskly. 

"I am," Darien spoke up. 

"Like Mal said, you're not going alone," Jadeite told him. "I'm going too." 

"And I. You're our Prince, ne? We can't send you in by yourself." 

"Then let's get this show on the road. How did you get into her window, Darien?" Raye said. 

"I jumped," he replied as though the answer were completely obvious. 

"Then jump," she told him, her voice tinged with sarcasm. 

A few moments later the three men were climbing in Serena's window. Mina had loaned Malachite her communicator so that they could keep in touch with the Senshi. "Luna's here," he said after a moment. "She seems to be asleep... Darien's trying to wake her now." 

"Serena's not missing, she's right -- Oh, Gods, where's Serena?!" could vaguely be heard in the background. 

"I should've gone with them," Artemis said grimly. "Sounds like Luna needs me." 

Mina smiled at him. "She'll be fine, Artemis. Darien will take care of her." 

Then there was a cry, haunted and Earth-shattering. They all recognized it instantly. "Darien!" Raye cried. 

"Malachite, what's happening? Malachite, can you hear me?!" Mina screamed into the communicator. 

"We found her," came a grim voice moments later. "She's dead." 

End IV 


	5. Heart's Love 5

Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Love  
Part V

Moon Raven

* * *

Disclaimers and the like:  
The characters mentioned in this story do not belong to me, and I'm not making any money with it. 

This story seems shorter than the other one because it's less parts, but it's actually right about the same length. That's just a little disclaimer for all you Mina fans who might be feeling jilted. :)

The little quotey at the beginning is by Shawn Mullins and was used without permission yada yada.

Anyway, please review me, and a HUGE thank you to those who have. You have no idea how much it means to me! Be sure to check out "Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Thunder" about Lita and Nephrite if you like this story! And don't forget, this is the sequel to "Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Fire!"

* * *

"There are two of us,  
There are two of us --  
It's the cycle of our souls.  
Yet we try and change and rearrange the story goes.  
That's the way the story goes."  
-from "Cycle of Our Souls" by Shawn Mullins

* * *

"It's not possible. She can't be dead. This isn't happening. Oh, Gods, my Serena... my Serena..." Darien whispered again and again. 

After Malachite's stunning announcement, they were all gathered once again at Raye's temple, where she was forcing tea down everyone's throat -- including her own. "Are you _sure_ she's dead, Malachy?" she asked for the umpteenth time, leaning closer to Jay's comforting warmth as she said it.

"She wasn't breathing," he whispered, his skin ashen.

A moment later Amy entered the small kitchen, lines of grief etched into her sweet face. "She's alive. Barely."

Darien raised his head, stared at Amy uncomprehendingly. "Alive? But Malachy is right... she wasn't breathing. When I lifted her in my arms, she was cold."

"I said _barely_, Darien. She's not wounded or marked in any way... I can't figure out what's causing this."

"I should go to her," Raye said after a long silence.

"I'll come with you," Jay said softly. "Maybe there's something I can do to help."

"No," Mina said, "let's all go."

Raye nodded and they went back to the main room of the temple together, supporting one another as they walked. Serena's body was stretched out before the fire, and one had to stare for a long, long time to even tell she was breathing. Sitting down beside her friend's head, Raye concentrated, using her psychic senses to see inside Serena's soul.

She cried out and pulled away as though she had been burned. "Nai! Oh, Gods! What is that?"

"Raye!" Jay cried, taking her hands in his. "Raye, what is it, what did you see?"

"Darkness," she whispered, "living Darkness! It's inside her, Jay! It's destroying her from _within_. Why didn't the Silver Crystal protect her from this?"

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"I don't know," she said, numb.

"Could _we_ use the Crystal?" Lita wanted to know.

"No," Luna told her. "Only a member of the Lunar Royal Family can use the Silver Crystal's powers."

They all looked at one another, helpless. "This can't be happening!" Darien cried, angry and frustrated. "I refuse to believe there is nothing we can do."

Raye buried her face in her hands for a moment, trying to collect herself. "There is something... but..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"What?" Mina demanded. "What is it, Raye? You know we'll do anything to get her back."

"We can't. Not yet, anyway," she said hastily. "It will require all of us."

"All of us?" Lita asked, puzzled. "But we're all here."

"Nai," Raye said, "we aren't."

"The other Generals...?" Jay offered.

"No... though I doubt that would hurt."

"The Outers," Mina said suddenly.

"Who the hell are the Outers?" Lita demanded after a moment.

"Good question," Mina said with a grin. "All I know is in my visions of the Silver Millennium, I made a reference to 'the Outers coming to our aid'."

"And in mine, you told us that they were needed elsewhere. So who could they be?" Raye said. "All I know is we need them... I have a feeling that they are the completion of our circle."

"Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto," Luna whispered. "They are the Outer Senshi. I had forgotten... I think Raye is correct, however. We will need their assistance in this matter."

"Where do we find them?" Malachy asked.

"We've already met Pluto," Amy said, "but without Rini's time key, how do we get to the Gate?"

"Don't you think Pluto knows about this already?" Lita replied, eyebrows raised.

"Then where is she?" Darien wanted to know.

Artemis, who had remained silent since they learned of Serena's near-death, finally spoke up. "I think you're wrong," he stated clearly, simply.

Luna looked at him, amazed. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't think finding the Outers is the answer. If it were, then they would be here by now... especially Pluto. They would've heard Serena's scream, ne? I mean, if Malachy did..."

"Maybe they just couldn't get here in time, Artemis," Mina said rather impatiently.

"Oh, come on!" he cried. "What would stop you from responding to that call?"

She shivered. "I see your point."

"I just don't think we're strong enough to stop this on our own," Raye said.

"Maybe Jay was right," Amy said quietly, "maybe the other two Generals are the key here."

"But we Senshi are the ones sworn to protect Serena," Lita pointed out.

"True," the blue-haired girl agreed, "but the Generals are sworn to protect Prince Endymion, ne? And Endymion was in love with Princess Serenity... so..." her voice trailed off speculatively and they all shared a glance.

"Who's to say Zoisite and Nephrite are still alive?" Malachy said.

"Who's to say they're not?" Amy countered.

"It's the same problem we have with the Outers, though: where do we find them? _How_ do we find them? We don't have much time," Mina reminded them.

"Well, if Jay and Malachy are any indication, then I think _they_ will find _us_."

"Will we recognize them?" Lita asked, unusually subdued.

"You didn't recognize us," Jay said. "It's almost like there's something blocking the memories, ne?"

"I didn't make the connection until Jay gave me the same ring Jadeite had."

"And I didn't until Malachy heard Serena scream." Mina sighed and shook her head. "Well, regardless, there's nothing we can do tonight. We should all just go home and try to get some sleep."

"I don't think I could sleep," Darien said in a pale, hopeless voice.

"We'll get her back, Darien," Raye told him. "I promise you that." She held out her hand, and each of them placed his or hers on top of it.

"We all do," Mina said on everyone's behalf.

After a moment, Darien's shaking hand joined the group and they all smiled at one another. "Serena would hate me if I gave up on her. After all I put her through, she never once gave up on me."

* * *

"It's almost dawn," Malachy said, wrapping an arm around her. 

"It's so quiet and peaceful... At this time of day, it's hard to believe that the world isn't a perfect place," Mina told him with a soft sigh.

There was a long, comfortable silence while they enjoyed the sunrise and each other. Finally, Malachy broke it. "Do you think we'll be able to find the others?"

She frowned. "I don't know. They could be anywhere... and none of us can remember what they look like."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Raye explained it best, actually: she said it was like someone had gone into our minds with an eraser and rubbed out their faces. I didn't even realize it until she said something about not being able to remember what Jadeite looked like. Amy said that maybe it's some sort of... of self-defense mechanism."

"How so?" he said with a frown.

"Well, if I had known you were Malachite when I first ran into you, or even later when I met you again at the coffee shop, I would've killed you. Any of the others would have, too... and the same goes for Jadeite. But since neither Raye nor I remembered your true identities until we were already in love with you--"

"It was too late," he said, the frown changing to a wide grin.

"Exactly. And then when we confronted you about it--"

"You realized we aren't evil anymore."

"Hai. That Amy sure is smart, huh? If I only had half her brains..." she trailed off wistfully and he laughed.

"Oh, Mina mine, Lady Love, I wouldn't have you any other way than how you are! What would we do if you spent your whole life thinking everything through to the last detail? You probably would've decided against coming to talk to me that night, ne?"

She grinned up at him. "Maybe so. It wasn't quite the logical choice, was it?"

"Hardly."

Mina frowned slightly, worried. "Malachy... you aren't angry with me, are you? I mean... for killing you way back then... and for not telling you about being Sailor Venus..."

He stopped walking. "Mad at you? Mina, why would I be mad at you? I'm the one who... who betrayed you and Serena and," he sighed, "Prince Endymion. I'm surprised you even wanted to look at me after figuring out the truth."

She shook her head vehemently. "Nai, Malachy, it wasn't your fault! Beryl was so evil... she took your worst fears and turned them against you. Did you have any choice?"

"I could have born it, Mina. I shouldn't have given in." His hands were on her shoulders, his silver-violet eyes boring into her own. "My loyalty to you and the Prince should have been strong enough. If it happened once, then what's to stop it from happening again?"

This was a new idea to her and the shock showed on her pretty face. "No! It couldn't happen again. Beryl's dead."

"There are others out there besides Beryl."

"They can't capture you if they can't find you, Mal. If they don't find out your true identity, then they won't know your weaknesses."

He frowned. "There isn't much difference, Mina."

"There isn't much difference with the Scouts, either. It's some sort of magic... I'm sure it works for you, too." Her sapphire eyes softened. "Malachy, listen to me... the Silver Millennium was a long, long time ago. What happened then is over and done with, and I've forgiven you. I love you. Nothing can change that."

He smiled and kissed her softly. Then, as he pulled away, Malachy cocked a quizzical brow at her. "Don't you have school today, Mina?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, Gods, I'm going to be late!" she cried, pulling away from him and tearing off down the street at break-neck speed.

With a laugh and a knowing shake of his head, he cried, "It's only six o'clock!" and set off after her.

End V

* * *

Check out "Cycle of Our Souls: Heart's Thunder," the next chapter in the series, if you liked this story! 


End file.
